Missing Days
by Acepilot6
Summary: No.28 in the Road series. Tommy Pickles discovers that having a successful career isn't always all it's cracked up to be. Please review.


**Missing Days  
**Acepilot

AN - No.28 in the Road series. Just a simple, somewhat miserable piece about Tommy during the whirlwind success of his directing career. Sorry if it gets confusing, I was trying to write it as clearly as possible, but in a piece that's all dialogue, it's never easy. Please review when you've read.

Disclaimer - the characters from AGU are property of KlaskyCsupo. And the kids and Amanda are my own creations.

---

"Hello?"

"I said I'd get it! Oh, hi...Dad?"

"Yeah, James, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm alright, I guess. Y'know, this and that. School and stuff. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"What's it like in London?"

"Cold, mostly. I had to buy a jumper."

"That's no good."

"How's school been?"

"Up and down. There's this new girl, Sophie, who doesn't talk much. I'm trying to get her to."

"How?"

"Well...by having some fun."

"Be careful with that, Jimmy. Remember, not everyone shares your view on what's fun."

"I know. Are you going to be home soon?"

"Soon. Only about a week to go."

"Good. It seems like ages since you've been here."

"I know, son. I'm sorry."

"Alright. Do you want to speak to Andy?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll just get him for you. Andy! Phone!"

"Who is it?"

"Dad!"

"Coming!"

"He's coming."

"So I heard."

"I'm here."

"He's here. Bye Dad."

"Bye, James. Love you."

"Yeah."

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey Andy. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Dad."

"How's it feel, being eight?"

"Really good. I'm a big kid now!"

"Says who?"

"Uncle Phil. He and Aunty Kimi gave me a guitar and he said I'm old enough that he can start teaching me. And Uncle Dil took the training wheels off my bike for me."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I've had them on for like...a year, dad."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot. What else did you get?"

"Well, Uncle Dil and Aunty Amanda gave me a bunch of books - mostly wordy ones, but Uncle Dil gave me a few comics when Aunty Mandy wasn't looking. Aunty Angelica and Uncle Chuckie gave me a new game for the GamePlay, and Suzie gave me a DVD, and...thank you for the computer."

"It's not a problem, kiddo. You only turn eight once. Enjoy it. But not too many games."

"I know, I know."

"Good."

"...Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Andy."

"Will you be home soon?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes."

"How long for?"

"I don't know. Hopefully a long time."

"Good. I don't like it when you go away."

"I don't like it either."

"Why do you do it, then?"

"Because I have to, Andy. For work."

"Yeah. Work."

"I love you, Andy. I'm sorry I'm not there as much as I should be."

"I love you too, Dad. Cassie's being a pain."

"Am not!"

"You are too! She is too."

"Why is Cassie being a pain?"

"Because she keeps asking to play my computer."

"James won't let me use his!"

"And he wouldn't let me use his, either, so nyah. Dad, make her stop."

"Alright. Put her on the phone. Happy birthday, Andy."

"Thanks Dad."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Cassie. It's me."

"Daddy! Where are you?"

"I'm still in London."

"Why? You said you'd be home by now!"

"I know, Cass. I'm sorry. I want to be there. I just...we had to push some things back."

"Well, whoever did that is a knucklehead."

"Did Andy or James teach you that?"

"Uncle Phil."

"Hmm. I'll have to have a chat with Uncle Phil."

"He's not here right now. He'll be back for the party later. Do you want me to get him to call you?"

"No, that's fine, sweetie. I'll call him later."

"Good. I think he'd like to talk to you, you know. He misses you, too."

"That's nice to know."

"You going to be home soon? It's been ages?"

"Yeah, Cassie, I'll be home soon."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, princess. Can you get Mommy for me?"

"Yeah, sure! Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Cassie."

"Tommy?"

"Hey, love. How's things in the madhouse?"

"Mad. I thought you said you'd be back in time for his birthday."

"I thought I would be. I was trying to be."

"He was heartbroken."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry, too. It's just...it's been a long day."

"How's it all going?"

"Alright. Cassie got sent home with a note."

"What for?"

"She won't play with the other kids. Keeps saying she wants to be on her own then goes off and reads."

"Any ideas on why?"

"None that I'd care to venture."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I should be done here in a week."

"Good."

"I've missed you so much, Lil. It's so lonely here without you guys."

"Then next time you come home, stay."

"I want to. I want to, so much."

"When will you wanting to become you doing it?"

"Soon. Very soon. After this one."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright. Hurry home, then. I don't know how much longer I can go without my husband."

"Okay."

"Goodbye Tommy."

"Lil?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

---

reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
